My Protector
by JessC
Summary: A story of how Nefertiri met her med-jai lover. Slightly different from the ancient Egyptian scenes from the movie! Chapter 5 now added!! Please Review
1. As Day Breaks

My Protector  
  
Author: JessC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A story of how Nefertiri met her med-jai lover. Slightly different from the ancient Egyptian scenes from the movie! enjoy : )  
  
It was morning, and the sun began to rise over the Nile casting shadows onto the fisherman's boats. This was Nefertiri's favourite time of the day, the cool air that still remained from the night sent shivers through her skin, smells of herbs and spices rose from the kitchen entering through her window, and the mumbling noise from the streets was calming as the market stalls opened to sell their goods. Nefertiri rose from her bed pulling her robe around herself and walked onto the balcony sighing as the thought of another day filled with business and protocol came to mind. Since she was a child she had been put under immense pressure to remain loyal to her father and to Egypt but she had always wondered what life would be like if she didn't have duties of being a princess.  
  
Nefertiri's thoughts were disturbed as Tey, Nefertiri's servant entered her chamber carrying a tray full of fine delicacies  
  
"Morning Princess, I hope you slept well" Tey and Nefertiri had become good friends since Nefertiri's mother had died. Tey had always been there for her to talk to and confide in especially when Nefertiri had got into trouble. "I shall put your food down here, I shall be back when you have finished." Even though their friendship was strong Tey knew that there was certain protocol that she must stick by, certain things like addressing the princess by 'Princess' and not by her full name  
  
"Thank you Tey, you always know how to take care of me…"  
  
"Is something wrong Princess? you seem lost in thought?"  
  
"Well you see I met this… nothing its nothing I'm fine, thank you Tey you may leave me"  
  
"Yes princess"  
  
Nefertiri soon became washed up in her own thoughts again as her thoughts drifted back to a few days earlier. She had agreed to take part in a formal 'game', which would decide her fate. She had undoubtedly lost to her opponent Anck-Sunamun, a more distinguished fighter. The problem was not that she was embarrassed to lose in front of her father and his court but the idea of loosing to her and what the consequences would be infuriated her. The idea of that woman marrying her father angered her "How could he not see through her falseness and scheming?" Anck-Sunamun was a pretty girl who only managed to enter the palace walls for entertainment purposes. Her fighting skills were known throughout the land and so she was summoned to compete in the games. A positive thing did occur with Nefertiri's loss, she had been put in charge as royal protector of the Bracelet of Anubis, only she was allowed to enter and everyday she would attend the cartouche chamber to check that it had not been disturbed.  
  
On her way to the chamber Nefertiri noticed that her father had summoned his med-jai, worried that there may be trouble Nefertiri entered the court fearful that rebels and outlaws were nearby.  
  
"father?" Nefertiri called from across the room  
  
Pharaoh rose from his seat to embrace his daughter "Nefertiri, my beautiful daughter, how are you on this fine morning?"  
  
"I am fine… I was worried about you, is there trouble? when I saw the med- jai I assumed…"  
  
"Bright and aware you are my daughter but I promise you the med-jai are here with good news not bad"  
  
"Good news father?"  
  
"Yes, I have been informed of a new arrival to our med-jai, he is strong and known for his courage and loyalty. You will meet him tonight, I am sure you will get to know and become very fond of him"  
  
"Why so father?"  
  
"I have decided to appoint him to you as your new bodyguard"  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Meeting Him

Chapter Two: Meeting Him  
  
After hearing of her father's proposal Nefertiri carried on with her duties and made her way to the chamber. She had put on a false smile that had pleased her father telling him how grateful she was and how much it showed her that he cared, but deep down inside she was appalled, did he think of her as weak? why would he want to protect her in such a confined way?  
  
"A bodyguard! I never requested a bodyguard, I've never needed a bodyguard, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and father should know that! why would he think that I need to be protected? the temple walls are safe enough for me…aren't they?.. It has got to be that Anck-Sunamun! just because I lost to her in combat does not mean that I am not experienced in the art of combat, she must have had a word with father…oooh"  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
As night came Pharaoh had requested that Nefertiri was to be dressed in her finest gown, and that she was to wear her finest jewellery. This was to be a very special night for Pharaoh and for the kingdom. Nefertiri was his finest treasure and he wanted to guard it the best way he could. He had heard great stories about the western med-jai, his bravery and loyalty were key things that was needed in a man who was to take on such an important and sacred task. Med-jai leaders, and members of the court had all gathered awaiting the arrival of Nefertiri, she was known to always keep you waiting and tonight was to be no exception. She entered the chamber searching through people trying to find her father, she knew that he must be talking to his guest probably telling stories of how he had managed to build and create such beautiful temples, sphinxes and pyramids. She suddenly spotted him across the room with a small group of med-jai and clung to his right arm was his wife to-be Anck-Sunamun…  
  
"Father!" she called  
  
"Nefertiri! you are just in time" leaving his company including Anck- Sunamun he paced across to the other side of the room to greet her in an embrace. "You my darling daughter are late... again" he smiled reassuring her of his love. "Come, sit with me. I want to get this started, I can not wait for you to meet your new med-jai guard, he is strong and brave…" turning to his daughter in a serious tone "he will protect you when I can not"  
  
The ceremony began with the Med-jai introducing themselves one by one leaving gifts for Nefertiri as a show of their appreciation of protecting her and her father. The leader of the Med-Jai finally stepped forward placing a golden necklace, which was decorated with precious stones, "For you" he said as he moved towards Nefertiri, he bowed as she graciously excepted taking the necklace.  
  
"Your highness, may I present to you with great honour and respect, princess Nefertiri's new guard and protector… Aanen!"  
  
From the back of the room two doors opened as Nefertiri held her breath at who her new protector was to be, everyone seemed excited and pleased to have such a man in the kingdom. He was a foreigner she knew that much, form the west and she soon became intrigued. As the man entered her vision was blocked form the moving heads below her, everyone wanted to see what he looked like, what type of man had the Pharaoh put in charge of his daughter. It seemed to take forever before the man finally came into view but for Nefertiri it was worth the wait. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen before his hair was as light as the sun and his eyes as blue as the morning Nile. Her heart skipped a few beats as she gazed lovingly at the man approaching her.  
  
Finally Aanen stood at the front of the room where Nefertiri and the Pharaoh sat waiting. "I am Aanen loyal member of the med-jai. I have travelled far to reach you and I am honoured that you requested me to guard you"  
  
"Welcome, welcome I have heard such impressive stories about you which I hope you will live up to" giving a reinsuring smile he rose from his chair down the few short steps and embraced the foreigner letting him know of how important his new task was to him.  
  
"I will live up to all expectations highness"  
  
"I am sure you will… now then let me introduce you to my most pressure stone, the most pressure thing you will ever come to meet during your time here! you Aanen must remember that!" Aanen gave Pharaoh a reassuring nod as he walked to where Nefertiri was sitting.  
  
He was coming towards her, smiling and secretly talking with her father getting closer and closer. She began to feel extremely nervous and self- conscious, would he think of her as a spoilt brat who could not take care of herself? would he pity her? she couldn't have that she had to prove to be strong, and determined. To prove that she was only taking part in this whole 'bodyguard' thing to please her father…  
  
"Nefertiri I would like you to meet your new bodyguard Aanen"  
  
"Hello" she was shaking that much and couldn't believe that she had actually managed to squeak out a word. He was so incredibly handsome and his eyes were like blue sapphire's, sucking you in like a whirlpool.  
  
"Hello there" he greeted her back with a wishful smile. She was beautiful, her body was painted in gold and she wore the most stunning golden gown covered in tiny green stones. Aanen stood silent for a few minutes studding her beauty, a smile crossed his face and his heart started to beat faster as he thought of all the time he would be spending with the princess. The idea of getting to know her of protecting her sent a funny sensation through his body. He had only just met the princess yet already he was intrigued at what hid behind her beauty…  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Blossoming

Chapter Three : Blossoming  
  
Aanen's task of being Nefertiri's bodyguard was not to start straight away as he had hoped. Her beauty infatuated him and he longed see her again. When they had met she had seemed to be shy and timid but from what stories he had been told suggested otherwise. After their meeting Aanen and Nefertiri had gone their separate ways with Pharaoh requesting a private word with his daughters new protector.  
  
"Now Aanen there are certain things that you must and must not do when in the company of my daughter"  
  
"Yes Pharaoh"  
  
"You must always address her by Princess and Princess only… You must never touch her in any ill mannered way … you must follow her everywhere she goes and you must always and I mean always report back any incidents, anything that you feel is important to me… have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Yes Pharaoh… perfectly clear" at this point in time Aanen would have agreed to anything to leave and go start his new task. He missed the warm sensation that had run through his body when he had first met the princess. For some reason he was drawn to her in such a protective kind of way that he needed to know more. 'Where did these sudden feelings come from and Why?'  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Nefertiri had returned to her bedchamber as soon as court had finished. Even out of his presence she still felt nervous and found herself pacing the length of her room as she tried to figure out how a man she didn't know have such a strong emotional effect on her. "Oh calm down, he is just an ordinary man, you know many ordinary men… Ok so he is a med-jai warrior, but you have been in the company of many med-jai before him." But she knew in her heart that he was not just some ordinary man, somehow she felt like she knew him, like he was supposed to be with her. She tried to push her feelings aside telling herself constantly that it was all her imagination "How could you possible know this man? He is a foreigner to this land...its impossible"  
  
While still trying to convince herself that she was no way attractive or associated with this man, a knock came at her door "Aanen?" it was him she could feel it, every part of her body could sense that he was close by. "Enter!" she called out in her most formal tone hoping upon hope that she would not embarrass herself anymore than she already had.  
  
The door seemed to take forever to finally open but finally after a few tortures seconds Aanen finally entered her chamber. He was even more handsome than she had remembered, his hair falling swiftly in front of his eyes causing slight shadows to cast on his face. He slowly covered the short distance between himself and Nefertiri, he wanted to introduce himself in a more personal way pushing all protocol out of his find. He managed to stop himself just a few feet from where she was standing  
  
"Princess I thought that it would be better if I introduced myself to you in a more personal and private way…"  
  
'Personal, what did he mean by personal? Does he have these feelings to? He cant have…' all sorts of thoughts were running through Nefertiri's mind as she became completely unaware of the fact that she was staring at him, deaf to his calls.  
  
"Princess…Princess?" She finally found herself come back to reality 'there goes the idea of not embarrassing myself' she thought as she quickly turned away from him, the embarrassment now evident in the new rose colour cheeks.  
  
"So…Aanen?" he nodded glad that she had remembered his name "I hear that you are form the west, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes Princess but it is Egyptian blood that flows through me.." Nefertiri moved to sit on her bed she motioned for him to join her patting the covers ever so softly.  
  
" Please tell me more… how did you end up joining the med-jai?" Nefertiri's fascination with this man was evident in her eyes, as Aanen found himself obliged to tell this woman everything about himself.  
  
"My mother and father moved form Egypt just before I was born. My father was a member of the med-jai and had always wanted a son to carry on our name… my father soon gave up hope after my mother only managed to bless him with 4 girls. Once my parents were out of Egypt my father had to find work so they kept on moving further and further west until they settled. When I was born my father decided to train me as a warrior at a very early age and once I was old enough he brought me to Egypt to meet the leaders of the med- jai. I was accepted straight away and vowed that whenever I was needed I would return"  
  
Nefertiri smiled listening carefully watching his mouth move with every word he said. His life had been full of adventure, losses and gains. They talked through the night and into the early stages of morning. They covered every era of their lives telling secrets, which they dared not to tell anyone else, they spoke of their dreams, aspirations and hopes for the future. Aanen spoke of wanting a family and security while Nefertiri spoke of "living each day as it comes, do not plan your future as you may be too busy to notice what's going on around you."  
  
Nefertiri became amazed at how open she allowed herself to be with Aanen, she was comfortable in his presence the nervousness had instantly vanished with their conversation growing. He seemed to understand her and not judge her by her title, something that was rare in her community. Something more of a friendship had blossomed through the night which Nefertiri soon became afraid of, she was afraid that she might push this man away and at this time she wanted him as close to her as possible…  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Knowing Nefertiri

Chapter 4: Knowing Nefertiri  
  
Aanen and Nefertiri had decided to carry on what they had started last night and so set out on spending the whole day together, just the two of them. They walked through the temple corridors laughing and whispering as they shared each other's secrets ignoring the stares and comments being completely oblivious to everyone around them. They finally reached a secluded spot by the Nile where they sat enjoying each other's company telling stories of past events that occurred in their lives.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I did… It wasn't one of the most proudest moments of my life and I did hope to forget it… but the fact that I'm always reminded of the event every time I walk out onto my balcony does not let me do so… I can just imagine the scene I must have cause, I was so ashamed"  
  
"I am quite sure that the locals didn't mind…I know that I wouldn't have" Nefertiri gave Aanen a playful punch in the arm, shocked at how she didn't mind his 'forward' behaviour.  
  
"Yes well you weren't the one hanging from your bedchamber balcony in nothing but a robe…"  
  
"No, I wasn't…" Aanen couldn't help but be amused as he pictured the event in his mind. He imagined her as a young child seeking adventure, driving the servants mad with mischievous games and jokes "I am sure Tey has a few interesting stories from your childhood"  
  
"Yes I'm sure she does…" A sly grin grew on her face as she moved closer so that only he could hear "but I promise you Aanen my most darkest secrets are well guarded…" Her warm breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine, as his senses drifted in every direction the effect she had on him was slowly sending him crazy. To him she was a flower, her fragrance so hypnotic and inviting, and as her hair fell onto his shoulders he could not imagine any petal as soft.  
  
Nefertiri was amazed at how close they had become, how inviting he was to her. As she pulled away the love in his eyes was evident; she smiled placing her small delicate hand on his cheek "Thank You Aanen"  
  
"For what Princess?"  
  
"For coming to me, for not judging me… and well…for being you"  
  
"No Princess, thank you… for bringing me here"  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
As the sun started to go down Nefertiri and Aanen made their way back to her chamber. Aanen had promised to let her have some space and to make sure that she rested in her chamber. Reluctant to leave his side Aanen promised that he would guard her door all night, and not leave unless she requested.  
  
" I suppose I should rest…I have not slept since, well since the night you arrived…"As she finally gave in to the man who now held her heart Nefertiri prayed to Isis to protect their new love, to make sure that it lasted for eternity and many lifetimes to come. Nefertiri managed to get some sleep though it was not as peaceful as she had hoped. Whilst her body was exhausted her mind was still very active thinking all of the things her and Aanen could and would do.  
  
Giving up on the idea of resting Nefertiri called for Tey. She had not eaten properly that day only having a slight snack for breakfast and nothing at all for lunch. As she opened her bedchamber door she found Aanen talking to Tey who held a very large tray of food  
  
"Princess…you are awake at last. How was your rest?"  
  
"Restless, I did manage to get some rest but unfortunately not enough…"  
  
"It was time for your evening meal and seeing as you didn't eat much for your breakfast I thought it wise to bring enough for two?" Tey walked in a smiling at Nefertiri as she lay the tray of food down on her table found in the centre of the room. Nefertiri had known Tey long enough to know when she was trying to interfere with her love life. When many Princes had attended the temple before Tey always made extra food for them, thinking that it would bring them together in some way.  
  
"Thank You Tey, you may leave now" when the old lady was out of sight Nefertiri found her opportunity, she became very nervous as she stood in the doorway to her room "Aanen?"  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Do you want to?…no would you like… I mean would you care to join me? There is enough food as you can tell, and I know that you haven't eaten much today either and it would be such a shame to waste all of that lovely food…?"  
  
"I would be honoured to join you Princess"  
  
They both smiled at each other as they walked in to her chamber. Both of them were new to this love thing and found themselves short of things to say and do. Constantly in the back of Aanen's mind were doubts, he knew that he shouldn't get to close to the Princess, that it wasn't right but he couldn't bear to be away from her. At the beginning of their dinner both of them were silent, Nefertiri worried that they had nothing more to say to each other, they had spoken for hours before 'maybe they had nothing in common to talk about?'  
  
"Princess?…"  
  
"Aanen, before you continue can do please do one thing for me?"  
  
"Of course anything"  
  
"Please don't address me as Princess. I know that you have been ordered to but I feel that we are past that and that you can start calling me by my name…if you don't mind? I mean in the company of others you must address me by 'Princess' but when we are alone… like this… then..."  
  
" Whatever you wish… Nefertiri"  
  
After the awkwardness had vanished their usual conversation started. Aanen spoke of some of his adventures and Nefertiri made him promise her that he would take her to some of the places he had been to. He told her what the west was like and was amazed to hear that she had never left Egypt.  
  
"I would like to see other places, but I love Egypt to much. It is in my Blood, I belong here" Her passion and love for Egypt shone though her "It is the only home I have ever known. Why would I not love it here?" Unlike Nefertiri, Aanen had travelled for most of his life, never settling in one place for too long.  
  
"I've never felt comfortable anywhere? I always felt like I was being pulled somewhere and I never knew where?"  
  
"Do you think that you will find it… somewhere where you feel secure?"  
  
"I think that I already have?"  
  
Aanen reached for Nefertiri's hand holding it tightly "Nefertiri I…" just as Aanen found the courage and the words that he wanted to say he was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
"I'm sorry Aanen" letting go of his hand Nefertiri stood and moved towards her door "Enter" she was a little upset that her night had been interrupted so quickly. The door opened as 2 servant girls and Tey walked in.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you Princess but I have just got word that Pharaoh is on his way to visit Anck-Sunamun and I am quite sure that he will visit your chamber as well tonight"  
  
"Thank You Tey, can you make sure that the table is cleared and tidy so that everything is spotless for his arrival?"  
  
"Of course Princess" Giving out orders for the other girls to clear the room knowing how Nefertiri liked to please her father.  
  
Aanen walked the short distance of her room to stand at Nefertiri's side "Would you like me to wait outside when your father arrives?"  
  
"No Aanen, I want to tell him"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"About my feelings for you, Of course I don't want to say anything unless you feel and want the same thing…"  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
"I think…I know I love you…" Aanen paused before he spoke and Nefertiri was starting to get nervous, didn't he feel the same? had she rushed things? how could she expect him to love her in such a short period of time? "Oh I've said the wrong thing…"  
  
"No, no... I just didn't think that you felt the same as me, I didn't want to rush anything that's all" Taking her hand in his, "Nefertiri…I Love You more than anything, for all eternity." He had made her the happiest Princess, woman, human on the planet and she thanked Isis over and over again for his love. Aanen finally took her into his arms and for the first time in her life Nefertiri felt whole, like one with this man she belonged with him and tonight she was going to tell her father.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Tey needs any help with anything then I will be back ok?"  
  
"Don't be long" Smiling at the idea of her wanting him near made Aanen glow inside and out "I will only be at the door, you can still see me"  
  
Glad to know that he wasn't going away Nefertiri walked out onto her balcony, to watch her favourite view. As she remembered her day with Aanen a smile crept across her face. She couldn't wait to tell her father about her new love, she knew that he would be pleased for her. Looking out she caught a glimpse of Imhotep in his chamber, 'who was that he was with? Anck- Sunamun!!! No she wouldn't dare!' watching the two lovers kiss disgusted Nefertiri and she found herself looking away with disbelief, that woman was to marry her father and she was betraying him with his Priest!  
  
Nefertiri watched as Imhotep removed Pharaohs sword from him 'no, no he wouldn't he couldn't!!' It took just a few short seconds for the event to sink in and for her to actually react ...  
  
"Med-Jai!" Pointing towards Imhotep's chamber panic evident in her eyes "My father needs you!" Hoping against hope that her fathers Med-Jai would reach him in time.  
  
"NO!!!" Helpless to stop her father's murder Nefertiri found herself numb and unable to stop herself fall over the balcony.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Hearing her cries Aanen had dropped everything and ran to find her. "Nefertiri?!" he ran towards her balcony just trying to reach her. He watcher as her body swayed from side to side and finally fall towards the ground…  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Eternity

Authors Note: Ok so I have decided that this will not be the last chapter like I had intentionally planned! I have a few ideas so far but it may take me a little longer than usual to get the next chapter up due to my workload! Enjoy and please remember to review!  
  
Chapter Five: Eternity  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!" Aanen's heart bled as he imagined the thought of loosing her, he couldn't, and wouldn't let himself let go! Holding onto Nefertiri's leg Aanen tried to pull her back up, his back constantly aching from the dead weight pulling him down. Somehow he had managed to reach her just in time, holding onto her with all his strength. "Nefertiri please…see if you can reach up to me..." but she was deaf to his cries. She was in complete shock, her body lifeless as an immense pain surfaced to her heart.  
  
Finally Aanen's grip tightened and a new strength surfaced within his muscles. Still struggling Aanen was able to slowly pull himself back over the balcony taking Nefertiri with him. "Its ok, I've got you, your safe now…" he tried to reassure her that the ordeal was over and that she was safe, yet he was completely unaware to the event she had witnessed. Aanen frantically tried to think of an explanation 'what could have caused her so much pain that she wished to end her life?' Their day had been one of joy and love, none of which could have led to the state she was now in. As she lay in his arms Nefertiri wept, her body frantically shaking, completely distraught.  
  
"Aanen?!?!" Ten Med-Jai warriors entered Nefertiri's chamber, swords in their hands ready for battle. "Princess!?!" the men spread through her chamber searching for the Princess and her protector.  
  
Still trying to reassure the Princess and himself Aanen reached for her hand "Its ok now, help is here" but for Nefertiri the help was too late, Aanen's soothing words had little effect on her… her father was dead. Finding the couple on the balcony Hati, second in command called for two of his men. "You have done well Aanen, we thank you"  
  
"Thank Me?" The two men knelt down carefully lifting Nefertiri out of his embrace "What's going on?" Everything was happening to quickly for Aanen "Where are they taking her? What's happened?"  
  
"She will be fine Aanen. You saved her life and we thank you."  
  
"How did you?…"  
  
"One of your brothers will fill you in on the details…the Princess needs her rest. If you are needed I will call for you…"  
  
"But she…" Nothing that he was going to say would convince this man that the Princess needed him, that he needed to be there for her. Their love for each other was still a secret, he was forbidden to be with her, touch her, want her… but their was nothing he could do. He was in Love and she felt the same, she had confessed her love to him minutes before…  
  
Finally giving in Aanen made his way out of her chamber. Tey was sitting by her side placing a damp cloth to her head, servants sat on the floor mixing herbs, charms were hung above her bed while healers started to gather near, but where was the priest? He wished that he could sit with her, to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that she was going to get through what ever it was that was causing her so much pain. Closing the door behind him Aanen waited in the corridor. Something was going on he just knew it, there where too many people running about, panic thick in the air. Just as Aanen was thinking of leaving her chamber in seek of some answers Hati walked out, ready to break the news "I know I was going to send someone out to talk to you but I thought it best that you heard from me… What I'm about to tell you will shock you but you must promise me that you will be strong. It is common knowledge that you and the Princess…lets say get on well, and during this time she will need your strength… "  
  
"What has happened?" Hati explained all of the events that had occurred, the Pharaoh's murder, Anck-Sunamun's suicide, Imhotep's escape, and finally how Nefertiri had seen the whole event from her balcony. Now Aanen understood everything. She had not intended to fall or jump…she collapsed! It was a known fact throughout the Kingdom that Nefertiri loved her father. She had spoken about him the night they had met, telling stories of her childhood. Her mother had died when she was very young and he had always made time for her, no matter how busy he was.  
  
While deep in thought Aanen did not noticed the small group of Med-jai that had gathered around Hati until he spoke "Get the others! Tell him we are on our way!!" Hati had received orders to gather his men and meet the rest of his tribe at the south gates. Word had come that Imhotep had returned to the temple and had stolen Anck-Sunamun's body.  
  
"Aanen, we must leave but I am trusting you to protect the Princess while we are gone"  
  
"Nothing shall harm her"  
  
"I know…as long as she is with you I know she will be safe…" Reassuring Aanen of his support for their love Hati and his fellow Med-Jai raced across the desert towards Hamunaptra to stop Imhotep and his plan to raise his love from the dead.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
In her chamber Nefertiri had calmed, her weeping and shaking had stopped, as she just lay silent, often just a single tear falling down her face. Seeing Aanen walk in warmed her broken heart yet in the short period of time she had forgotten how to smile. Not ashamed to hide his love Aanen sat next to her taking her hand in his while placing a tender loving kiss into her hair. Digging deep to find the last bit of energy left in her Nefertiri rose to sit up, embracing the only man she had left in her life.  
  
"Shh, I'm here…."  
  
"Please tell me, tell me it was all a bad dream…" Aanen's heart broke for her unable to find the right words to say. He wished he could take her pain away, that he could make everything right again..  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"Then why? why would anyone do such a thing?" Aanen had no answers to give her, he knew how it felt to love someone, to want them and know that you are forbidden, breaking the rules wasn't a thrill it was heartbreaking and in that single moment Aanen actually felt sympathy for Imhotep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Through the night Aanen stayed with Nefertiri holding her, comforting her as she lay in his arms. He often heard her silently weeping against his shoulder as she held him. Finally when he thought that she was asleep Aanen rose from her bed. A cool draft had entered her chamber, worried that she may get cold Aanen quietly set about closing the curtains.  
  
"Aanen?" feeling a cold sensation as soon as he left her Nefertiri woke immediately "please don't leave me, I don't think that I could cope being alone…"  
  
"Shh…I'm not going anywhere, I promise" finishing the task he had set out to do Aanen rejoined Nefertiri by her bed. Her eyes were still red and swollen from her cries, while her face was pale the only colour remaining were the last traces of her make-up. "You should rest"  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
"I will never leave you"  
  
"Never?"  
  
"I will stay with you for all eternity.."  
  
Reassured one more time of his love Nefertiri soon found herself comfortably asleep. As Aanen watched her he thought of the pain and grief she will have to go through before she can learn to accept her fathers death and start to remember the love they shared. It was going to take time and it was going to be hard but she is strong Aanen knew that. And if there was ever a time where she found herself at a hurdle which she found to hard to jump he would be there to guide her over lending his strength, protecting her and loving her the way he promised her father that he would.  
  
  
  
More Soon! Please, Please, Please!! Review  
  
(I just want to thank my history teacher for those awful lessons on Medicine, but hey you always said that they would help me! And look now! If I didn't know about Ancient Egyptian medicine and who and how they treated the sick, I wouldn't have been able to add that little section into my story hehe) 


End file.
